An Introduction
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Story based on one of the themes from my 100 Themes Challenge Merlin, Theme 1 – Introduction. This is a one-shot. Will not have more than one chapter!


**Title: **An Introduction

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: ****K+**

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Story based on one of the themes from my 100 Themes Challenge Merlin, Theme 1 – Introduction. This is a one-shot. Will not have more than one chapter!

**Word count: **1,694

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story, the characters belong to the BBC.

_My name is Merlin Emrys, and I'm in love with my best friend Arthur Pendragon. _

**A.N/ The schooling used in this is ****English****, I've give a brief description ****for any of you who are not English/British****:**

**Nursery/Pre School is for children aged 1 to ****4/****5 years, although Pre-School is normally for ages 3 and up and Nursery take the younger children. **

**Years R-2 are Infant School (****Age 4-7) **

**Years 3-6 are Junior School ****(Age 7-11)**

**Years R-6 are Primary School ****(Age 4-11)**

**Years 7-11 are Secondary School ****(Age 11-16)**

**Year 12 and 13 are Sixth Form/College ****(Age 16-18)**

**18+ is Uni. **

**At the end of Junior School (Year 6) we take SATS, at the end of Secondary School (Years 10&11) we take GCSEs and then in Sixth Form/College, both years we take our A Levels. **

**If you're confused sorry, DM me? Just enjoy! **

* * *

We'd known each other since we were very young, he was in the year ahead of me so we didn't see each other much at school but outside of each of school we saw each other all the time, well being neighbours helped! I used to have a little crush on him back when I was 6, after I'd known him for only a year but that crush just stayed with me. I don't know what It was about him, he was annoying and very arrogant and got even more so as he got older but he was always there for Merlin and always treated her well.

When we were in Junior School, Arthur in year 6 and myself in year 5, I began being bullied for the size of my ears, which, I admit were, and still are a bit, larger than 'normal' ears, but still I was being bullied and to make it worse they bullies people Arthur considered friends. Normally I would tell Arthur if anything bad happened to me, he would make me because he could always tell if I was troubled by something or someone, but I didn't want Arthur to lose his friends, so I stayed quiet and for the first time, Arthur didn't ask why.

The bullying stopped when Arthur and his friends went up to Secondary School and I was in Year 6, I didn't have many friends my own age, there was Will and Freya, but apart from them there was no one else. I didn't see much of Arthur when he went up to Secondary School, when I went round his house, his mother, Ygraine, said he was out with friends and I was no longer invited around for dinner or a sleepover like I was before.

Ygraine and my mother Hunith still spoke nearly every day over the fence in the garden, and sometimes I'd be out there and overhear their conversations. My mum can never keep anything to herself and she told Ygraine how I didn't see Arthur much any more and I missed him. Ygraine was sympathetic and said she'd speak with Arthur. She probably did but even a month after that I'd only seen Arthur once when I went to put some rubbish out and Arthur was standing outside his house with a few friends, luckily for me they weren't the friends that used to bully me.

He did acknowledge me, with a look and a smile but I returned it with a blank expression and looked at the ground upset, I thought seeing Arthur would make it better, but it only made it worse. I loved him as both a friend and a crush and I missed him dearly.

I took my SATS and did the best I could, since these would determine how well I'd do in Secondary school. I ended up doing very well, getting what was expected and higher! I'd heard from Ygraine that Arthur didn't do very well in his own, and apparently wasn't doing very well at School at the moment as well.

When I went up to Secondary School I found out from some of the students their that Arthur had got his first girlfriend and had been dating her for 7 months now. I felt worse then, Arthur would tell me everything that ever happened to him, but now? I haven't spoken to him in years, I haven't seen him in months and now I know he has a girlfriend my heart breaks further.

* * *

In December, a few days before Christmas my mum was feeling a little bit under the weather, so I offered to take the cards and presents she brought for the Pendragon's round to their house, so she could rest up and get better for Christmas. When I knocked on the door the last person I expected to see opened the door.

"Merlin?" Oh my god, his voice has changed so much. That was my first thought. It was surprisingly manly for a 13 year old but he had obviously gone through puberty.

"Um, Hello." I said really nervously, to someone who used to be my best friend and still is my secret love interest. "My mother isn't well so I brought over the cards and presents she got for you guys." I handed over the bag with the presents and cards in and tried to look anywhere but Arthur, I hoped he didn't noticed but he most likely did.

"Oh, thank you, I hope Hunith gets better soon, do you want to come in?" Arthur asked moving aside and how I wanted to go in but I said no.

"No, I'd better get back to my mother." Arthur nodded and I swear he was sad but maybe that was just what I was wishing for. I walked quickly around to my house and just before walking in I peered back at Arthur who, still hadn't shut the door and was watching me. I turned to my door and opened it but something came over me and I turned back to Arthur.

"Oh, I hope your relationship is going much better than your friendships." I then quickly walked into my house, closed the door and leaned back onto it. I cant believe I just did that.

* * *

My birthday, as always, was in the Christmas holidays...New Years Day. There was a knock at my door at midday and my mother was in the kitchen making me a birthday cake and my birthday lunch, so I answered the door and there stood...Arthur.

"Happy Birthday." he said and handed me over a small box with a card taped to the top. His mother had already given me a present and a card from them for my birthday, so why was Arthur giving me one? He hadn't done last year.

"Arthur-" I began saying before he cut me off.

"No, Merlin, just take the present I have to go...my Aunt is coming down from Swansea for the first time in years and..."

"It's okay, have fun."

"Thank you, oh and Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the CD, I cant believe you remembered." Merlin smiled, he had gotten his birthday gift from her, a CD that he had been wanting for years but his parents wouldn't buy for him.

"Your welcome." Arthur smiled once more before walking round to his house and going in. I closed to the door and ran up to my room and sat on bed just eyeing the present in my lap. I decided to open the card first. It was a small card with a cat, that closely resembled the cat she had when she was younger. His name was Matt and he was hit by a car and Arthur had stayed overnight and comforted her. Merlin smiled, Arthur had obviously remembered.

She opened the card and expected there to just be a 'Dear Merlin, happy birthday, from Arthur' but instead she found more than just that.

* * *

_Dear Merlin, _

_I hope you have a great 12th birthday and I'm so sorry we haven't seen much of each other over the past year and so months. I miss you very much, I don't really know why we stopped seeing each other and talking to each other, I guess I got caught up with the Secondary School life...when you said...what you said to me yesterday I realised how we used to tell each other yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my relationship, we broke up a few days ago...I broke up with her...I'm ready to go back to the old me, my number is at the bottom of this card, I changed it a few months back. Text or call me some time. I hope you like your present and I'm sorry I missed your birthday last year. _

_Love, Arthur, x_

* * *

Merlin quickly typed in his number into her phone and then opened the present. After she'd ripped open the wrapping paper she was faced with a box. She opened that and gasped a little, it was a charm bracelet and a very beautiful one at that. If wasn't until she lifted it closer to her face that she realised there was more to this bracelet than what met the eye.

Each of the charms were one of their best memories together, there were 10 charms on the bracelet but plenty of room for more. The first charm was a school house which she guessed was the infant school where the two first met. The second charm was a birthday cake, the represent all the birthdays the two had spent with each other. The third was a cat, her cat which died. The fourth was a piece of lego charm, for when she and Arthur had gone to Legoland as children. The fifth was a paintbrush, when Arthur and Merlin entered an art contest and came in first place.

The sixth a piece of paper, the told used to write stories together. The seventh was an ambulance from when Arthur fell out of a tree when climbing with Merlin and broke his leg. The eight was a dragon, Merlin's favourite animal, despite Arthur telling her they didn't count as an animal and they didn't even exist. The ninth charm was a flower, from when Arthur gave her one when they were in the garden centre. The tenth and final charm was a little charm that said Sorry, which I guess was his apology for the long gap in their friendship.

Merlin was very happy and fell backwards on her bed and put the bracelet around her slim wrist. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Arthur.

Thank you so much for the bracelet, I love it. -Merlin, x

A minute later her phone sounded out and it was Arthur.

You're very welcome & again, I'm sorry. Wanna come around for dinner tomorrow? Like old times? - Arthur, x

I would love that! :) - Merlin, x

Merlin was very happy she had her best friend back, her life was back to happy and what she didn't know was it was just going to get happier.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I had no idea I could write this much from a theme that had only one line and not much too each. There might be a sequel, a separate one not another chapter to this story though.


End file.
